


Dolls

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Creepy Dolls, Doll Haruka, Gen, Horror, Inspired by a the movie Dolls, M/M, Makoto's parents are assholes, Makoto's real parents aren't in here, There is HaruMako/MakoHaru in here, but it's mainly at the end, dolls be moving, kid makoto, the relationship isn't the main subject though, though they are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto, his father, and his stepmother were suppose to be going on vacation, but unfortunately, their car breaks down. Luckily, there is a house nearby that they could stay in for the night, however, with dolls that move, a witch, and what seemed like an endless night, can any of the guest survive and make out till morning?Inspired by the 1987 movie "Dolls"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wanted to make this, but I'm doing it anyways since that movie made me want to write a Free! version of it, with my style of writing. Now in honesty, I don't really like horror movies that much, but for some reason this one made me sorta like it, even though the dolls were a bit creepy.
> 
> Also, I did decide to use the names of the characters from the movie, but only Makoto's awful parents, everyone else is either my own OC, or the actual Free! cast.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this little story! :D

It was raining, and little Makoto was going on a trip with his biological dad and his step mother. Makoto was hugging his teddy bear tightly when a giant thunder made its terrible sound.

"Ugh, still can't believe we have to take care of this brat," Makoto's stepmother said.

"Well it's not my fault it was my turn with the kid," Makoto's father said.

"Couldn't your ex-wife keep him a bit longer?" Makoto's stepmother said.

"I tried telling her to keep the kid with him, but she kept yelling at me that I need to spend more time with the twerp," Makoto's father said.

"I bet she just wanted to be alone with her new man and suck off his dick," Makoto's stepmother sneered.

"I like Mr. Tachibana, he's really nice," Makoto said.

"Shut it brat," Makoto's stepmother said.

"I-I won't if you keep saying bad things about my mommy," Makoto said.

"Well I'm your new mommy now, so you better get use to it," Makoto's stepmother said.

"You'll never be mom, Rosemary," Makoto said.

"Well I'm glad for that," Rosemary mumbled, "How much longer are we going to be there, David?" 

"I don't know, with this fucking storm, it's hard to tell," David said.

"Dad, mom said swearing is really bad," Makoto said.

"Shut it," David said. Makoto stayed silent, he didn't want to anger his father again. He didn't want to get beaten up by his father again. He wished he could be in Iwatobi with his mom and Mr. Tachibana. He wished he could see his friends. He wished he could see his baby brother and sister, Ren and Ran. He wished he wasn't here with his father or stepmother.

"God damn it!" David swore.

"What is it now?" Rosemary asked.

"The fucking car isn't moving, I think we're stuck," David said.

"Great," Rosemary said sarcastically.

"Don't worry honey, I'll try to get it moving," David said. He got out of the car and walked towards the back, he tried pushing the car, but it wouldn't budge. "God damn it!"

"Anything?" Rosemary asked.

"Nothing, I think we're stuck here for the night," David said.

"Well now what? Cause I don't want to walk all the way," Rosemary said.

David looked around and spotted a giant house at the distance. "We don't have to walk for too long, look over there," David said as he pointed at the house.

"Doesn't look like it's a five star hotel," Rosemary said.

"Well it's good enough, besides, once the rain stop, we can get back on the road," David said.

"Alright, come on brat, let's get going," Rosemary said as she got out of the car.

Makoto hesitated, but finally got out of the car and held his teddy bear tightly. "I don't like this dad," Makoto said.

"Quit whining and start walking," David said.

"Also, leave that stupid toy in the car, your imagination is already wild enough without something else stimulating it," Rosemary said.

"Teddy is my best friend, I don't want him to be all alone," Makoto said.

"Little boys shouldn't be playing with dolls," Rosemary said as she grabbed Makoto's teddy bear and threw it as far as she could.

"Teddy!" Makoto exclaimed. He tried to go after Teddy, but Rosemary grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the house. "D-dad! Rosemary threw Teddy away!"

"Good, I was getting tried of that stupid doll of yours," David said.

"B-but Mr. Tachibana gave Teddy to me, I don't want him to feel disappointed if I don't come back with him," Makoto said.

"Who cares," David said. David then knocked on the door and the three waited for an answer. The door slowly opened to reveal an old woman with blackish-gray hair.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hi, we're sorry to bug you, but it seems our car got stuck over there and we need a place to stay, just until the rain stops," David said.

"I see, well come in come in, I wouldn't want you three to get a cold, especially this little guy over here," the woman said as she gently patted Makoto's head. Makoto smiled up at the woman and immediately likes her.

"Right, thanks," David said. The three entered the house and Makoto admired the interior. He then spotted an assortment of dolls on shelves, and he immediately brighten up.

"I can see you like toys," the woman said.

"Yeah, I do," Makoto said.

"For someone who likes toys...you seems...to be missing a toy yourself, why is that?" the woman asked.

"Well...Rosemary-" Makoto felt Rosemary stomp his feet, he immediately decided to not tell the truth, "...I mean...I accidentally...lost my teddy bear...he's out there somewhere...I just hope he's alright," Makoto said.

"My...what a terrible thing...losing a toy, I could never imagine losing something that's like my best friend," the woman said. The woman then walked in front of the group. "Well we'll deal with that later, you all must be hungry, why don't we go to the kitchen and I make something warm and delicious for all of you," the woman said.

The three said thank you and then followed the woman to the kitchen. Makoto stopped for a bit when he heard giggling from one of the doors he walked past.

"Something the matter dear?" the woman asked once Makoto caught up to the group.

"I heard...giggling," Makoto said.

"Well...those could be one of the little elves in my workshop," the woman smiled.

"Elves?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"That's right, I have little elves in my workshop, and they're always happy to see good little kids like you," the woman said.

"Great, we're staying with a crazy person," Rosemary said under her breath.

The woman seemed to have heard her, but decided to put on a smile. "Is it so bad to have a little bit of an imagination?" the woman asked.

"Well I get enough of imagination from this kid," Rosemary said.

"Hm...well imagination is such a wonderful thing, isn't that right dear," the woman asked.

"Yeah," Makoto agreed.

"See, as long as you have imagination, then your inner child can never die," the woman said. The woman continued leading the three towards the kitchen. Everyone sat down as the woman stirred the stew she heated up. "I realized I never properly introduced myself, forgive me. My name is Kabuki Hinata," Hinata said.

"My name is David Bower, and this is my wife Rosemary Bower, and my son, Makoto," David said.

"My name is Tachibana Makoto," Makoto said.

"Tachibana?" Hinata asked.

"He's kidding, his name is Makoto Bower," David said.

"Well...when mommy takes care of me, she said my last name will change to Tachibana," Makoto said.

"Well...that'll only happen if she has full custody over you, but the court hasn't settle with that yet, so you're still my kid, and your last name is Bower," David said angrily.

"...Yes daddy," Makoto said.

"...Makoto, where are you from?" Hinata asked.

"Iwatobi," Makoto answered.

"Ah, I know that place, I visited there many times, such a lovely town," Hinata said.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I always thought I should move over there...unfortunately...I have...business here and I cannot afford to move," Hinata said.

"Well...maybe you can move when you're finished," Makoto suggested.

"...That...can never happen for me I'm afraid...it's impossible," Hinata said. For some reason, Makoto thought she was sad the way her tone became low, but Hinata had a gentle smile on her face and looked at Makoto affectionately. "You know Makoto...I actually have a little friend here who is from Iwatobi," Hinata said.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, even though he's much older than you...I bet you two can be great friends, now I know he can never replace your teddy bear friend, but he could be your friend for the night, if you like," Hinata said. She then turned around and picked up a doll. It was a boy, with black hair and blue eyes, and all he was wearing were swimming jammers.

"Swimming...jammers?" Makoto asked.

"You'll have to pardon little Haruka here, he has a bit of an obsession with the water, and...every time he sees a body of water, he can't help but jump in to it," Hinata giggled.

Makoto looked Haruka and smiled. "I like him, he looks so cool!" Makoto said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you like him, I'm sure Haruka here likes you to," Hinata said.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, isn't that right Haruka?"

"I. Like. Makoto." A voice from the doll said.

"Wow....I-I like you too, Haruka," Makoto blushed. Hinata gave him Haruka, and Makoto hugged.

"Nice impression, are you a vantriloquist?" David asked.

"...Not quite," Hinata smiled. "Now I'll show you to your rooms, and I do hope you have a lovely night," Hinata said.

"Let's go Haruka, you can sleep next to me," Makoto smiled.

The three followed Hinata to the second floor, they were then shown to their rooms.

"Where's the kid going to sleep?" David asked when he realized the room only had one bed.

"Oh don't worry, he'll sleep in the room next to yours, so if you're worried about him, you can check up on him easily," Hinata said.

"Like we'll ever do that," Rosemary muttered.

"...You know...having children isn't really a chore...it's a privilege...at least...that's what my late husband use to say," Hinata said.

"I'm sorry...who was your late husband?" Makoto asked.

"...His name was Hiro Chiyaki, he was sorta a pain in my neck when we were younger...but I do love that man...and I do miss him dearly," Hinata said.

"How come you don't keep his last name?" Makoto asked.

"...It brings too many memories...especially the bad ones," Hinata said. "Now you better get to bed, we wouldn't want you to be tired tomorrow," Hinata said.

"Alright," Makoto said. The two entered Makoto's room, and Hinata smiled when Makoto admired everything he saw.

"I like all the dolls...did you really make them?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I am a doll maker after all," Hinata said.

"Did you make Haru in Iwatobi?" Makoto asked.

"...Not quite," Hinata said, "well, I do hope you have a good night Makoto...and keep letting your imagination run wild," Hinata said.

"Yes Ms. Hinata," Makoto said.

"Good boy, see you in the morning," Hinata said.

Hinata left the room and Makoto went into the bathroom to change. He crawled into the bed and let Haru sleep on the pillow next to him.

"You know Haru...it's sorta strange how you're only wearing jammers," Makoto said.

"..."

"But...I realized that's just who you are...and if you like wearing jammers all the time, then so be it...I honestly think it's interesting...I bet you're a great swimmer...you probably swim beautifully...I wish...I wish I could see you swim sometimes...then maybe...we can be the best of friends," Makoto said.

"..."

"Oh...I guess I said too much...well...goodnight....Haruka," Makoto said. He let out a big yawn and shortly he started to fall asleep.

"...Goodnight...Makoto," a small voice said. Soon, a small figure started moving and was walking out of the door. The figure walked down the stairs, as their height increased.

"...Hello Haruka...how's Makoto?" Hinata asked as she sat at her chair looking at the fireplace.

"...I like him...I really do," Haruka said.

"I'm glad, I like him to...but...I think this is the first time I've heard you say it so sincerely...what makes him different from the rest?" Hinata asked.

"He...understands me," Haruka replied.

"You mean about how you have a very unhealthy obsession with the water?"

"It's not an obsession, the water just understands me...like Makoto," Haruka said. Haruka then remembered the plan that they always do when people come to their home. "...Should we start now? It'll be much quicker if we get rid of them now," Haruka said impatiently.

"No no...remember...we always give them a second chance to prove that they are not all bad," Hinata said.

"I still don't like them...I know that woman threw his bear into the woods," Haruka said.

"I know, you know I know...but let's be patient...my husband always believed that there's hope in those that are given a second chance. We'll have them stay here for another night, have another person here just in case we need someone to take Makoto back to Iwatobi," Hinata said.

"...Why...why are you still continuing his work? Aren't you tired? Don't you want to move on?" Haruka asked.

"...I could ask you a similar question. When your parents passed away and asked me to take you into my care...you knew what my husband and I do...you knew the spell...you knew the consequences...so why...why did you turn yourself into a doll? And why don't you change already? You know you can turn back any time you want...so why stay a doll?" Hinata asked.

"...Cause...people like Makoto shouldn't have to deal with all that," Haruka said.

"...Well...you answered my question...I'll stop when...when I know I can finally be at peace...until that day comes...I'll continue doing my work...just like how you continue to be a doll," Hinata said.

"...I want to protect Makoto," Haruka said.

"...I know, I know. Now why don't you go back upstairs, I wouldn't want Makoto to wake up and realize you're gone," Hinata said.

"Alright, goodnight Ms. Hinata," Haruka said.

"Goodnight, Haru," Hinata said. Haruka walked back upstairs and slowly turned back into a doll. Hinata continued to sit by the fireplace and stare at it. "...Don't give me that look...I maybe tired...but I'll continue until I have a reason to join you...I still don't know why you wouldn't let me turn you into a doll...we could still be together...I know...it's isn't right...it just isn't right...I love you too...I hope you're alright over there," Hinata said. She closed her eyes and smiled. "...See you in the morning...little Makoto."

* * *

Makoto woke up and remembered where he was. He looked around and smiled when he saw Haruka at his side.

"Good morning Haruka! I hope you had a good night rest," Makoto said.

"Makoto dear, come down for some breakfast," Hinata said through the door.

"Coming, let's go Haruka," Makoto said. Makoto got out of bed and went downstairs, he saw David and Rosemary already at the table. "Good morning daddy...good morning Rosemary," Makoto greeted.

"Yeah, morning short stuff," David said. Rosemary stayed silent and paid attention to her nails that she was currently painting.

"Good morning Ms. Hinata," Makoto said.

"Good morning to you Makoto, I made pancakes," Hinata said. She placed the stack of pancakes at the center of the table, and everyone soon started eating. "Well, it seems that the rain has stopped, so I assume you'll all be leaving after you all get dressed," Hinata said.

"That's right, we did book our trip for the week, and I don't want to waste my money by not going," Rosemary said.

"That's nice...where exactly are you three going?" Hinata asked.

"Tokyo," David said.

"My, that's a bit far...but what will Makoto be doing?," Hinata said.

"The kid is just going to stay in the hotel room all day," Rosemary said.

"But that must be very boring," Hinata said.

"He'll have the TV, so he'll have something to do," Rosemary said.

"...Alright then...I hope you have fun on your little trip," Hinata smiled.

"..." Makoto looked down and realized that he'll have to leave Haruka. "I'm going to miss you Haruka...thanks for keeping me company," Makoto said.

"Oh...don't worry Makoto...everything will be fine," Hinata said. Makoto didn't understand what she meant, but smiled at her anyways.

The three dressed and packed up their belongings, they went outside and Hinata walked with them to their car.

"I hope you have a...nice journey," Hinata said.

Makoto gave Haruka one final hug and returned him to Hinata. "Goodbye Ms. Hinata. Goodbye Haruka," Makoto said.

"Yes, goodbye dear," Hinata smiled.

Makoto got inside the car and waved goodbye to Hinata and Haruka, but as soon as David started the car, the engine immediately made a strange sound.

"Shit," David cursed.

"What is it now?" Rosemary asked.

"The fucking rain made the battery dead or something, I can't get this pile of junk going!" David exclaimed.

"Does that mean we're still stuck here dad?" Makoto asked.

"Of course it means we're still stuck here you brat," Rosemary said. Makoto flinched, but then realized he could still be with Hinata and Haruka. Makoto got out of the car and ran towards Hinata, who was still near the car.

"Ms. Hinata, our car isn't working, so could you please let us stay a bit longer?" Makoto asked.

"Of course Makoto dear, I would love to have you with me a bit longer," Hinata said.

"Now Makoto, we can easily call a mechanic and they'll come by and fix the car," David said.

"I'm afraid that might be a bit of a problem," Hinata said.

"Why's that?"

"You see...the nearest mechanic is on holiday right now, and they won't be back until tomorrow, so until tomorrow morning, looks like you're stuck here," Hinata smiled.

"Great, there goes my money," Rosemary said.

"Now now dear, it's just one more night," David said.

"Whatever, just take my bags," Rosemary ordered.

"Yes dear," David said.

"Here Makoto, since you're going to be with me for a bit longer, then you can have Haruka a bit longer as well, I know he's just thrilled," Hinata said.

"Thank you, Ms. Hinata," Makoto said. He gave Haruka a hug and followed Hinata and David back towards the house. Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder and realized that Rosemary has stopped him.

"Little boys shouldn't be playing with dolls," Rosemary said angrily.

"B-but...Ms...Hinata said I can take care of Haruka," Makoto said.

"I. Don't. Care." Rosemary grabbed Haruka, and just like how she threw Makoto's teddy bear, she threw Haruka into the woods.

"Haruka! He wasn't even mine, he belonged to Ms. Hinata!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Just because your daddy can't lay a hand on you doesn't mean I can't give a good beating," Rosemary said. Makoto stayed silent. Rosemary walked towards the house and Makoto stared at the direction that Haruka was thrown into.

"...H-Haruka...I hope you come back," Makoto said. He hoped Haruka would come back to him. Makoto walked back inside the house and became sad.

"What's the matter Makoto?" Hinata asked when Makoto entered her home with a sad look.

"...I'm sorry...I...I lost Haruka," Makoto said. He had tears in his eyes.

"Oh don't cry my dear...you know...Haruka is a very smart doll...and he's very loyal...I'm sure he'll come back," Hinata said.

"Really?" Makoto sniffled.

"I'm sure," Hinata smiled. Makoto looked up at Hinata and smiled. He decided to believe her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and when Hinata opened the door, it revealed a blond man with a brown star shaped cut on the side of his hair, and he had a brown beard. He looked familiar to Makoto for some reason.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah sorry, my car broke down in front of your house and I don't have a phone with me, do you think I can borrow yours so I can call a mechanic?" the man said.

"I'm sorry dear, but the mechanic place is close today and won't be opened until tomorrow morning. If you like, you could stay here until the morning, I have some guests here who have the same problem as you do," Hinata said.

"Thank you very much, my name is Sasabe Goro, nice to meet you," Goro said.

That was when Makoto finally remembered the man. "Hey...you're that coach from that swimming club back in Iwatobi," Makoto said.

"Hm? I know you, you're that little kid that walks by the swimming club and waits for his friends," Goro said.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked happily.

"I was visiting my uncle and was heading back home, but it seems my car decided to fail on me," Goro said.

"That's too bad...at least you're going back to Iwatobi...I still have to go to Tokyo," Makoto said.

"Well...Tokyo ain't bad, a bit crowded, but still lots of fun," Goro said.

"I guess...oh by the way, my mom says I can join the swimming club once school stars, so you'll probably see me inside the building instead of waiting outside," Makoto laughed.

"Well glad to have you on board kid," Goro said. He ruffled Makoto's hair and Makoto laughed. Hinata smiled at the scene.

"It's always admirable when I see someone like you spending your time helping kids, I'm jealous," Hinata said.

"Yeah, well...I love helping kids, especially the ones that likes swimming," Goro said.

"Well, it's nice that you have someone here you can talk to while you're staying here Makoto," Hinata said.

"Uh huh...but I wish Haruka could be here," Makoto said.

"Who's Haruka?" Goro asked.

"Oh, he was just a little doll I gave Makoto...but it seems that his stepmother threw him somewhere," Hinata explained. Makoto was surprised, he never said that Rosemary was the one who threw Haruka, but then he thought that she might have seen the entire thing.

"Hey I'm sorry kid, maybe we could look for him together," Goro suggested.

"...No need to do that," a voice suddenly said. Makoto and Goro jumped and turned around to see a black haired man, with blue eyes, which looks very familiar to Makoto.

"Haru, it's good to see you," Hinata said.

"Haru?" Makoto asked.

"He's my nephew, I almost forgot that you were coming today," Hinata smiled.

"Yeah...I can see you have some visitors here," Haru said.

"Indeed, this is Goro, he teaches children to swim, isn't that lovely?" Hinata asked.

"Anyone who enjoys the water is okay in my book," Haru said as he shook hands with Goro.

"I'm assuming you like to swim?" Goro grinned.

"...Sorta," Haru said.

"Yes, and this is Makoto, he and his...parents are staying for another night since their car doesn't work," Hinata said.

"Nice to meet you, Makoto," Haru said. Makoto shook Haru's hand, and for some reason, the feeling felt familiar. "Also, you don't need to look for your friend, cause I have this," Haru showed Makoto his missing teddy bear.

"Teddy!" Makoto grabbed his teddy bear and gave him a big hug. "You found him!" Makoto said graciously.

"Yeah, I saw him when I was coming over here and thought it might belong to my aunt, but hearing what you said...I thought it might be yours," Haru said.

"Thank you Haru...but...did you see Haruka?" Makoto asked.

"...I'm afraid I only saw this little guy...I didn't see any other dolls out there," Haru said.

"I see..." Makoto said.

"Don't worry Makoto, everything will be fine, now why don't you three talk, while I get Goro's and Haru's rooms ready," Hinata said.

"Yes Ms. Hinata," Makoto said.

The three started talking, or more like listen to Goro's stories about some of the things he did in Iwatobi, and Makoto enjoyed listening to everything Goro has to say, but for some reason, Makoto couldn't help but feel that Haru was looking at him.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious, Hinata-san," Goro said.

"Thank you Goro, but it is very late...maybe it's time for all of us to get some sleep," Hinata said.

"Right, well thanks for dinner and again, thanks for letting us stay here for another night," David said.

"Of course, have a good night everyone," Hinata said. Everyone walked out of the kitchen and went to their rooms.

"Gosh, that stew must have taken a lot out of me," Goro yawned, "I'm sure I'll sleep good tonight," Goro said.

"Goodnight Mr. Sasabe," Makoto said.

"Goodnight Makoto, Haru," Goro said.

"Night," Haru said. Goro went into his room and Haru lead Makoto towards his room. "Hey Makoto, if you ever need something from me, don't hesitate to ask," Haru said.

"Yes Haru, thank you," Makoto said. Haru patted Makoto on his head and went inside the room that was across from Makoto's. Makoto went into his room and after changing his clothes, he went to bed.

Later that night, Makoto felt a bit thirsty. He got up and looked around his room. He looked at the shelves where the dolls were suppose to be, but realized that most of them were gone.

"Huh? Did...did Ms. Hinata take them down?" Makoto asked mostly to himself and not much to Teddy. Makoto shrugged and decided to get out of bed. He hugged Teddy and he started walking down the hallway to get a glass of water. For some reason, he heard giggling out of nowhere.

The door that lead to David and Rosemary's room suddenly opened, and Rosemary walked out.

"What are you doing up so late?" Rosemary asked.

"I was...I was just going to get a glass of water," Makoto said nervously. He hugged Teddy tightly and hoped that Rosemary doesn't take him away again.

"I thought I told you that little boys shouldn't be playing with dolls," Rosemary said as she was about to grab Teddy.

"N-no! Haru found him for me, I won't let you get rid of Teddy again!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Just shut up and give me the stupid bear!" Rosemary said as she grabbed Teddy's arm.

"No!" Makoto exclaimed as he pulled back.

"Give me the stupid-" Rosemary felt something scratch her leg sharply, and she let out a painful hiss. "What the fuck?" Rosemary touched her ankle and realized there was blood. "Are there...rats here?" Rosemary looked around and didn't see anything. She then felt another pain at her neck. She touched her neck and felt a small object lodged into her neck. She pulled it out and sees a tiny knife. "What the..."

"...M-moving...t-they're moving..." Makoto said.

"What are you...Ah!" Rosemary suddenly fell and hit her head. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was surrounded by dolls. "W-what are you-" Rosemary felt the dolls grabbing her limbs and they started to turn her around, they then faced her towards a wall and started slamming her head against the wall. Blood soon started to spill out of her head and she started to cry in pain.

Makoto looked in horror as the dolls continue to hit her head against the wall. He saw that the wall was now covered in her blood and he started to feel panicked. The dolls finally dropped her on the ground and Rosemary looked at Makoto with a desperate look.

"...Help...me...." Rosemary begged as she raised her hand. Makoto hesitated, but raised his hand as well, before he could grab Rosemary's hand, however, the dolls started dragging her down the hall, with a trail of blood leading to where Rosemary was going. Makoto started to hyperventilate, but quickly calmed down and ran towards his father's room.

"Dad! Dad! R-rosemary...she...she got-"

"Makoto! Go back to bed, I'm trying to sleep here," David said.

"B-but dad...R-rosemary...she-"

"I said shut up! Can't you listen to me for one god damn minute!? This is why I never wanted a kid in the first place!" David exclaimed. Makoto fell back after his father shouted at him. He slowly stood up and ran out of the door. Makoto felt tears forming in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away. Right now, he doesn't have time to cry, he has to help Rosemary. He walked towards Haru's room and quickly knocked on it. Haru opened the door and looked down at Makoto.

"Something wrong?" Haru asked.

"R-rosemary...she...she...she got dragged by the dolls!" Makoto said.

"...Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Haru asked.

"N-no, I swear! I saw...look, the blood!" Makoto pointed at the trail of blood, and Haru became surprised.

"...Guess you weren't imagining it...should we wake up Goro?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, let's warn him!" Makoto said. The two entered Goro's room, but realized that Goro was sleeping deeply.

"Looks like he isn't going to wake up soon," Haru said.

"Oh no...what are we going to do?" Makoto asked.

"...Why don't we go look for her ourselves," Haru said.

"You'll help me?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, let's go," Haru held Makoto's hand and the two started looking around to find Rosemary. they followed the blood trail and saw that it lead to a door.

"Hey...I heard...giggling from this door," Makoto said.

"...Maybe that's where they're keeping her...let's go," Haru said. They opened the door and walked down. Once they found the lights, they looked around and realized they were in a doll making workshop.

"Wow...is this where Ms. Hinata makes her dolls?" Makoto asked.

"I guess...didn't think she would make killer dolls though," Haru said.

"Yeah...but...maybe the dolls aren't really bad?" Makoto asked.

"...What makes you so sure? You saw them hurting your stepmother...why do you trust them?"

"...Maybe...maybe they were trying to protect me...I think they like kids...but...they don't like people who tries to hurt kids..." Makoto said.

"...Maybe you're right Makoto...you are probably right," Haru smiled.

"...Haru...are you...are you Haruka?" Makoto asked.

Haru didn't look at Makoto for awhile, but when he turned around, he smiled at him. For some reason, Makoto likes that smile.

* * *

David smelled something strange, which woke him up, he turned towards his side to see that Rosemary was back in bed.

"Hey honey, did you...you know what, never mind," David said. He hugged Rosemary closer towards his body. But the smell started to increase. "Hey...I have a thought...why not drop the kid back to Iwatobi? That way we can spend our time together alone...no brat screaming, no one to ruin the moment, it'll just be you and me...how's that?" David asked.

Rosemary didn't say anything, and David started to pout playfully. "Oh come on honey, don't be mad at me...I can make you feel good...I can nibble on your ear that you like so much...how about a kiss?" David asked. He removed the covers and kissed Rosemary, but when he felt something strange on his lips, he opened his eyes to see that Rosemary's skull was bashed open, and her skin was made of plastic.

David screamed and fell onto the ground, but accidentally dragged the body with him. He continued to scream and shoved the body off of him. He then started to panic and thought of who could have done this. He then remembered Makoto barging into his room and saying something about Rosemary, he didn't know if Makoto was the one who did it, but he was angry.

"Makoto!" David exclaimed he started running down the hallway. He spotted the trail of blood and followed it. He saw that the blood trail lead to an opened door, and he immediately walked inside. He spotted his son smiling up at Haru, and he finally came to a conclusion.

"You bastard!" David shouted.

"Daddy!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You get away from my son!" David shouted.

"...Your son? Funny...you didn't want a son...yet you still call Makoto your son...well which is it?" Haru said.

"Shut the fuck up! I'll kill you for what you did to my wife!" David shouted as he took one of the chairs and broke it until he only had a piece of the leg in his hand.

"Daddy! No! Don't hurt Haruka!" Makoto shouted. David pushed Makoto out of the way, causing Makoto to fall on his head and be unconscious.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaimed.

"I'll make you pay, you bastard!" David lifted the leg up high and before he could bash Haru in the head, his arm suddenly stopped.

"Now now now...I don't like seeing violence in my home...unless it's my dolls that are doing the violence," Hinata said from behind.

"You...are you in this too?" David shouted.

"Of course...I did make the dolls after all...that should have been the obvious clue here," Hinata sighed.

"You...what do you people want?" David shouted.

"...We want to teach you a lesson," Hinata said.

"...What?"

"For years...me and my husband has witness many dear children being abused by their parents, by grownups, and well...we usually let those people have a second chance to prove to me that they can change...but so far...what I've seen here tonight...I don't see much of a change from you," Hinata said.

"Then why kill Rosemary?"

"Well...we needed a steppingstone...and what better way to get that steppingstone then by killing the outsider...she's not related to Makoto...and she has proven to be a very...distasteful woman...so...let's get rid of her I say," Hinata giggled.

"You witch!" David shouted.

"Oh, you got it right!" Hinata smiled wickedly. Haru walked over and held Makoto in his arms, he was still unconscious, but he was breathing.

"...You don't deserve to be a father...you deserve punishment," Haru said in a dark tone.

"...What are you-" David felt his body going through pain, and felt his bones and skin twisting. "What are you doing!?" David shouted.

"We're giving you your punishment...if my nephew says they deserve punishment, then they get punishment," Hinata smiled.

David started to feel his nose growing, he then felt his entire body shrinking. He felt his head growing and becoming a different shape. He screamed in agony and in pain.

"Now now David, it'll all be done soon...but you might as well say goodbye to that trip to Tokyo," Hinata smiled.

"...Hope you have fun in hell," Haru said.

The screaming finally stopped, and what was on the ground in place of David, was a doll, wearing David's clothes.

"Hm...what should we name him?"

"...How about Mr. Punch...he seems like he'll make a good punching doll," Haru said.

"Oh Haru...come on, let's go to the living room, I'm sure those sleeping pills I put in Mr. Sasabe's stew will wear off soon, and I would love to have Makoto going home soon," Hinata said.

"...Auntie," Haru said.

"Yes?"

"...May I ask you a favor?" Haru asked.

* * *

Makoto woke up, he felt that his head was throbbing, when he looked around, he realized he was no longer in the workshop, but in the living room.

"Good morning Makoto," Hinata greeted.

"W-what happened?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, it seemed you were trying to find a glass of water, and well...you went into my workshop and accidentally slipped...you went unconscious, but I believe you're alright," Hinata said.

"What about Rosemary....and daddy?" Makoto asked.

"...I'm afraid I'm a bearer of bad news," Hinata said.

Just then, Goro came in and started to yawn. "Good morning, what did I miss?" Goro asked.

"Well...I was about to tell Makoto here that...his father and his stepmother has left him," Hinata said.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"Yes...I'm afraid they left...they left a note here...I'll read it to you. Dear Makoto, I'm sorry for being a terrible father....I know I wasn't the best day...and I know you deserve better...I would like Goro-san to take you back to Iwatobi. Rosemary and I will be leaving the country and changing our names. Hope you live a better life without me. From, dad."

"...Can't believe they're gone..." Makoto looked down and he felt like crying. He felt a hand on his back and looked up at Goro.

"Hey...don't cry kid...I think they only did this so you can have a better life...if anything...that's probably the most nice thing they've ever done for you," Goro said.

"...Yeah...it is," Makoto said. He then remembered Haru. "Oh...where's Haru?"

"Haru? Who's Haru?" Hinata asked.

"Your nephew...you know...the one that looked...like...Haruka," Makoto said.

"I don't have a nephew by the name of Haru...oh...maybe you were thinking of this Haru," Hinata said as she pulled out Haruka the doll.

"Haruka!" Makoto exclaimed. He hugged Haruka tightly and smiled, but then felt a bit uneasy. "But...I we met Haruka yesterday...right Sasabe-san?"

"Mmm...I don't remember a Haru...all I remember was meeting you, your parents, and Hinata-san here...then eating the stew...then going to bed...don't remember a Haru," Goro said.

Makoto felt confused, he could have sworn he met Haru, he looked at Haruka and realized he was wearing Haru's clothes. Makoto gasped and when he looked up at Hinata, she winked at him. Makoto looked at her for a long time and finally looked at Haruka. He was smiling.

"...Haru..." Makoto said.

"Oh I also have some good news for you Goro, the mechanic came by this morning, and they managed to fix your car, so you two can leave now," Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata-san, it was a pleasure meeting you," Goro said.

"Yes, and it was a pleasure meeting you, Makoto," Hinata said.

"...Thanks for...everything," Makoto smiled. He was about to give Haruka back to Hinata, but Hinata stopped him.

"...I believe Haruka will feel happy if he goes with you," Hinata said.

"...I can...keep Haruka?" Makoto asked.

"Yes...I think Haruka has grown very fond of you," Hinata said.

"...I think I've grown fond of...Haru as well," Makoto smiled.

"...I'll miss you...both of you," Hinata said.

"W-we can visit next summer if you want," Makoto suggested. Hinata smiled, but shook her head.

"I'm afraid...that's impossible," Hinata said. Makoto looked down sadly, but thought of something. He walked towards his suitcase and spotted Teddy. He grabbed Teddy and gave him to Hinata.

"...I think...since you're giving me Haruka...you can have Teddy," Makoto said.

"...Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah...I think Teddy will like staying here," Makoto said.

"...Thank you Makoto...and goodbye," Hinata said. She gave Makoto a kissed on the forehead, and Makoto waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Ms. Hinata!" Makoto said.

"Goodbye Makoto, goodbye...Haru," Hinata said.

"Goodbye!" Goro said. He started the car, and the two left. Hinata watched them leave and smiled. She hugged Teddy close to her chest and tears started falling out of her eyes.

"...I know...I know...it's time...I'll see you soon...Chiyaki-kun," Hinata said as she started to fade away. Soon, the house followed. Everything inside soon disappeared, until there was nothing.

* * *

 

"Yes Nagisa, I've settled in my new apartment...don't worry, I'll visit you guys soon, I promise. Oh, and if any of the kids at the swimming club wants one of my dolls, let me know, I'll make some just for them. Yeah...I miss you guys soon...maybe after I'm done with school...I can come back to Iwatobi...yeah...we'll see...oh and tell mom, dad, Ren, and Ran I said hello...okay thanks...talk to you soon...bye," Makoto said. He hung up his cellphone and sighed.

Makoto finished cleaning his apartment after moving in for a week. He liked it. It was nothing compared to Iwatobi, but he did like the fact that he had his own space. He suddenly heard a loud banging from his front door and he immediately opened it. It was his landlord.

"Oh, hello Mr.-"

"You, you're late with you rent," the landlord said.

"Rent? But I've been here for a week, and I already paid you when I first moved in here," Makoto said.

"That's the thing, the pay was short, so I want your rent early to make up for the pay you gave me earlier," the landlord said.

"That doesn't see fair...besides...I'm kinda short right now...but I'll get it to you next week," Makoto said.

"No exceptions, either pay me now or...what the hell are all these dolls doing here? the landlord asked.

"Ah...well...during my free time...I usually like making dolls...it's sort of a side job thing," Makoto said.

"Hmph, no wonder you're short in your payment," the landlord said.

"Now that's not fair...making dolls for kids is a wonderful thing...I actually knew someone who spend their entire life making dolls and helping kids," Makoto said.

"I don't want to hear you stupid sad story, now either give me my money, or I'll-" Something hit the landlord's head, causing blood to spurt out. The landlord fell on the ground and became limp. 

Makoto looked up and sighed. "Haru, I thought I told you to stop doing that," Makoto said.

"...He wouldn't shut up...he was going to hurt Makoto...he was threatening Makoto..." Haru said.

"He was threatening me, yes, but he wasn't going to hurt me...that would be illegal," Makoto said.

"...I'm sorry..." Haru pouted.

"...Oh Haru, I could never be mad at you," Makoto said. He walked over towards Haru and hugged him. He gave Haru a kiss on the lips. "...You know...I'm glad you're no longer a doll...or else...we couldn't do something like that...huh?" Makoto blushed.

"...I'm glad as well...I love Makoto," Haru said.

"I love you too, Haruka," Makoto said. He looked around and realized the dolls were still out. "I'm just glad none of these dolls move, or else I'd die from embarrassment," Makoto said.

"Don't worry...I'll kill those that embarrass you," Haru said.

"Now now Haru, you're no longer a doll...so you don't have to act like one anymore," Makoto said.

"Sorry...old habits," Haru said. Haru smiled up at Makoto and kissed him on the lips again.

"Okay okay...now let's get rid of the body...you made sure you only knocked him out right? I don't want to move again just because the landlord died," Makoto said.

"Don't worry, he's not dead...and that wasn't my fault...he was trying to make you do...naughty things," Haru said.

"D-don't remind me...but you didn't have to stab him multiple times with that knife," Makoto said.

"...It was fun...though," Haru said.

"...Right," Makoto laughed, "now come on, I don't want to be lugging this body on my own...and make sure you clean the blood," Makoto said.

"Yes Makoto," Haru said.

"Oh, and remind me to make a couple of dolls for that doll shop, I do enjoy seeing the kids looking happy when they play with toys," Makoto said.

"I do to," Haru said.

The two finished cleaning up the blood and started dragging the landlord back to his room. Two giggles could be heard from the hallways.

 

 


End file.
